<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe In. Breathe Out. by ladymdc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472667">Breathe In. Breathe Out.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc'>ladymdc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhack Attack 🥊 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel (Borderlands) Lives, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Handsome Jack is an asshole but he's Trying(TM), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Jack crash land on Elpis and figure out what it is, exactly, that they risk losing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhack Attack 🥊 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe In. Breathe Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR THE DISCORD✨</p><p>This is technically a Whumptober prompt: Breathe in. Breathe out. (delayed drowning/chemical pneumonia/oxygen mask)— But I have zero chill. I went the “oxygen mask” route in which “there’s only one oz kit” is sort of the standard “there’s only one bed” trope. </p><p>Since oz kits have super short lifespans (which is a wonderful game mechanic that I enjoy), I will be extending it out for the purposes of this story. Realistically speaking... 30-60 seconds isn’t going to do anyone any good in any situation. <del>I’m also giving Elpis enough atmosphere to give me some wiggle room with the logistics of this idea. Think, like, the death zone on Everest. You can breathe, but not effectively so you won't be functional/coherent very long, &amp; thus, will probably die.</del></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhys had gained a lot of useful knowledge working as Handsome Jack’s right-hand man. Spoons were multifunctional. Ponies could be made out of diamonds. The largest corporation in the universe did not, in fact, run itself. Not that Rhys ever really thought it did, but he knew now it was less a well-oiled machine that ran on fear and more of a one-man show slash unstoppable force of nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s lesson, it seemed, was a crash course on explosions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Rhys did not realize that was what was happening, not at first, because he was with Jack. Unless there was something more pressing at hand for Rhys work-wise, Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> dominated the room. To Jack, there was nothing else relevant or worthy of attention besides him, and while Rhys’ blind worship had turned into genuine respect, he was still liable to agree with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was larger than life. Full of wit and charm and raw power. They talked easily and had a joking rapport, and Rhys was smart enough to never question why he wasn’t a pale, frozen corpse floating around the outer reaches of space like every other PA Jack ever had. He just enjoyed it, and the power and respect of his own that came with such a working relationship, for what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when Jack had shown up at his apartment that morning, seemingly wired by whatever breakthrough R&amp;D had managed at some top-secret lab down on Elpis, Rhys had just gotten dressed and followed along. It wasn’t until he was comfortably bucked into the seat next to Jack, their knees brushing together, that he got around to filling Rhys in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shuttle rocked, hitting a random pocket of chop as they skimmed over the moon’s rocky terrain. The motion pressed their shoulders together, and Jack paused his enthusiastic monologue to roll his eyes in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that way </span>
  </em>
  <span>that made Rhys smirk without fail. Shifting away slightly, Jack smiled, clearly pleased with the response—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit Rhys’ senses, and his world was suddenly knocked off course. Then he felt the heat that immediately followed as the shielding failed. Glass and shrapnel pelted him, falling down his shirt and peppering his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There followed a split-second pause where time seemed to suspend as Rhys’ brain caught up with the unyielding reality of what was happening to his body. With sudden clarity, he understood why Mr. Torgue did not possess a normal speaking volume because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that there were exactly two (2) saving graces about explosions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pretty to look at and over relatively quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to sync back up as gravity’s grip on Rhys loosened. Unbalanced and dead in the air, the shuttle careened into the ground, and Rhys discovered just how ‘delicate’ he really was as everything went red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as suddenly as it began, it was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The echoes of the devastating impacts died away, leaving only a sharp, high-pitched ringing in his ears that wouldn’t seem to stop. Rhys could feel an agonizing, fracturing pain radiating out from the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat slumped in the seat, gasping as he forced himself to stay conscious. The shuttle swam slowly into view. The air was hazy with dust or smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on a body in the cockpit. The place where the copilot’s seat should have been was gone. There was a jagged, gaping hole where the ship had been torn open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thread of alarm wormed its way into his awareness, dull and almost unnaturally tamped down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the empty seat next to him for several seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had been strapped in, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys glanced down at himself in confusion. He was buckled in. There was something wet on his neck. He reached up and touched it with a trembling hand. His fingers came away red with blood... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughed when he tried to draw a full breath. There was noise, but he couldn’t make it out through the ringing. He struggled to think around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack. He needed to find Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbled with the release and lost his balance somehow as the safety harness retracted. Rhys tried to catch himself, he really did, but the pain in his head was disorienting. He seemed to fall in slow motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to push himself up, but his head throbbed so severely his vision wavered, and he nearly fainted. So, Rhys just laid there. The debris digging uncomfortably into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would get up in a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed to rest a moment. If his head cleared a bit, it would be easier to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be easier to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands took him by the shoulders and pulled him up from the place he had been resting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunet. A streak of grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was manhandled upright against the wall. The floor? The shuttle was knocked off-kilter almost 45°. When did that happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rhys. You absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumbass,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you to stay put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys reached out and touched him, grabbing hold of the lapel of his jacket. Jack was really there. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think back through the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did? I don’t remember,” he said, wincing as Jack pressed a hypo into his shoulder and then a second in rapid succession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringing in his ears ceased, and his head seemed to clear as the pain began to subside to bearable levels. Then there followed a slight increase in pressure, and it felt like he could breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something on his shoulder. An Oz Kit. Had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on Elpis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew in a deep, even breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember the impact, but then when I looked over, you were gone. I thought—“ The air left him in a rush of terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys pried his eyes back open and looked up at Jack. He was crouching over Rhys, watching him carefully. A piece of shrapnel must have sliced Jack on the temple because there was a razor-thin cut disappearing into his hair. Blood had trailed in an erratic pattern down the side of his face. It concentrated around the metal clasp and in the hairline divide between his skin and the mask. Other than that, Jack seemed unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys was still holding onto his jacket. He let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what I thought. What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bandits,” Jack said, teeth flashing. “But it’s been taken care of.” He took Rhys’ chin and turned his head aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize something had clocked you in the dome,” he added soberly, left hand gingerly moving Rhys’ hair out of the way to examine the wound. The action pulled oddly at the tender skin, and Rhys hissed faintly. “You definitely have a concussion, but the hypos stopped the bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Rhys breathed. “That’s good, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it sure is, pumpkin,” Jack murmured, turning Rhys’ head back to face him with surprising caution. He stared Rhys in the eye levelly before clenching his jaw and glancing away. “We’re in the middle of a dead zone. You think you can interface with what’s left of the nav controls and pull up the flight path for me? We need to get moving, but preferably in the right direction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The control panel was severely damaged, and a hole was torn in the hull. Still, Rhys exhaled with a slow nod. It seemed to have power, and he didn’t need to be asked twice. He never did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smirked faintly. “That’s my Rhysie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys offered a wan smile in return before calling up his HUD. His vision doubled, but he blinked a few times until it passed. Thanks to the upgrades Jack had given him, this would not be a difficult task. Rhys bypassed the security programs as if they were not even there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The data seemed precariously intact. The damage was like creeping fissures in the code. It felt like something he should not access, but he didn’t have a choice. Rhys transferred it to his built-in system to stabilize it, then exited his subsystems and lifted his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A semi-transparent projection of Elpis came to life with a shimmering ripple. The flight path was a vivid red line against the blue backdrop. Rhys zoomed in and activated an overlay of their last recorded position. A little dot pulsed softly not far from the endpoint, both seemingly in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Distance remaining: 7.29 kilometers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mode of travel: walking; surface gravity: 4.2 m/s</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estimated time: 42.1 minutes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The data populated on the projection as the calculations completed. It was easier than verbally relaying the information. He felt too drained to risk redirecting any of Jack’s displeasure with the situation toward himself. Because while Rhys felt a faint glow of relief that civilization of some sort was relatively close, Jack’s expression had hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send it to me,” Jack clipped, already tapping away at the screen on his wristband to give Rhys access.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled his fingers in and dismissed the projection. The light made his head ache. Then did as told. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Data transfer to HJ.manlybracelet: 1.38MB</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood and beckoned with his fingers. “Let’s get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys took his proffered hand, and Jack helped him to his feet. There was a dragging sensation in the back of his head. It felt strange, like his center of gravity had been pulled from underneath him. Rhys grabbed onto Jack to keep upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just—” Rhys stared at where his metal hand gripped Jack’s shoulder and furrowed his brow. Jack was breathing harder than usual. Rhys could see his chest expanding, but he had dismissed it as Jack being keyed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gravity,” he finished absently, then looked up. “Where’s your Oz Kit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why is there only one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a waste of fucking money to fully kit out the shuttles because as we just had the joys of experiencing firsthand, when they go down, people die, and dead people don’t need to worry about breathing, now do they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice had shifted. Traces of his hard, venomous tone started to emerge. Rhys dropped his gaze, but before he could acknowledge the logic behind that, Jack caught his chin and drew him back so their eyes met again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, cupcake,” he said. “You know better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys knew he was useful to Jack. Given his cyberware and understanding of how Hyperion operated down to the minutiae, maybe even an asset to a certain extent. But indispensable? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Jack had never said that. Definitely never would either. But Rhys could not come up with another explanation for Jack’s behavior. His hands were a warm, grounding presence on Rhys’ hip and face, and the way Jack was staring at him. It was so—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like the only thing Jack could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys shook his head a little as if to clear it, and clear it, that did. The achy throb that came with action reminding him something had cracked into his skull pretty epically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but neither of us can go very long without a kit,” Rhys said, reaching to unequip it. “Your vitals are all over the place. We’re going to have to share it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s hand clamped down around his. “Yeah, I know. I’ve got a plan, so if we could get the fuck out of here and set it in motion, that’d be a lot more helpful than stating the obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Rhys sighed and stepped past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Jack muttered, and Rhys ignored the faint warmth of it. He had instantly honed in on how eager Rhys was to win his praise when they had started working together. Honestly, Rhys didn’t know why Jack still did it on occasion, but at least it was no longer openly used as a manipulation tactic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously picked his way up the incline, trying to adjust to how gravity sluggishly reeled him in. Then came to a halt as it seemed to strengthen, but it was only Jack grabbing onto his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve had enough head trauma for one day. Duck down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys blinked and did as told, stooping as he carefully exited the shuttle. Once on the ground, Rhys looked out over the grey landscape. One mile was nearly indistinguishable from the next, except for a faint plume of smoke emerging from the skeletal remains of some vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened again?” Rhys asked, gesturing vaguely as Jack dropped down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared Rhys hard in the eye for a beat. “Bandits,” he said. “But it’s been taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they not have any kits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head as if considering. “I’m sure they did, but I wasn’t really thinking about that when I set them on fire, because, you know, I skipped breakfast, and then they shot our asses out of the fucking sky. So.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point taken,” Rhys allowed. With him shouldering some of the towering workload, Jack’s unpredictability and pisspoor impulse control had sort of leveled out over the last year. But the creatively brutal ways Jack expressed his anger still lived on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jack said, then cleared his throat as he tapped at his wristband. “Since you’re toothpick-shaped and probably weigh about as much as one here, you’re going to hop onto my back so we can share the kit, and I’ll walk us out of here. Definitely will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be one of my Top Ten Coolest Moments of All Time, but I’m working with what I’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys said nothing. He had no idea what to say. He just… climbed on when Jack turned around and pointed at his back with both thumbs. Then without further preamble, Jack hooked his arms around Rhys’ legs and started forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disengaging the kit sucked. The change in pressure and vice-like sensation in his chest made the pain in his head increase so sharply it felt as though his skull had fractured. However, Rhys placed it onto Jack’s shoulder without complaint. Hundreds of hexagons shimmered into visibility then vanished a half-second later. Jack drew in a deep, even breath, while Rhys, more than a little reluctantly, wrapped an arm around Jack and leaned in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the way Jack’s muscles shifted as he walked, and with his face practically buried in Jack’s hair, Rhys was overwhelmed by his scent. His expensive shampoo and cologne with traces of smoke and blood underneath. There was not much Rhys could do about any of it if he wanted to breathe, so he just tried to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many charges do we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned his face away slightly. “Just one,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A charge only lasted an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys shifted to stare down at the readout, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. “We’re down to 53% on this one. With us sharing like this, we’ll burn through the supply twice as fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still should have plenty of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s assuming—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s assuming we don’t drain it down faster by chatting the whole fucking time.” Jack snapped the words out as though he were on the verge of snarling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Rhys said. Then rested his head on his arm where it was hooked over Jack’s shoulder and tried to calm his heart. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw clenched briefly. “Don’t. It’s fine. I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys squeezed Jack’s arm with his metal fingers, and Jack sighed faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like only a moment had passed, but he was suddenly being shaken lightly. He pushed himself upright, tightening his legs around Jack as he let go to dig the charge out of his breast pocket. Rhys let the current one drain entirely before replacing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not bother checking on their progress. Rhys was too tired to care. It would either work out, or it wouldn’t. He buried his face back in the crook of Jack’s neck and half-dozed as he was carried across Elpis. Rhys was tired. He was so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he might pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he must have because the next thing Rhys knew, he was looking up at Jack with a sense of déjà-vu. He was on a rocky surface, and Jack stood between his legs, gripping fistfuls of his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he muttered, wincing. “Don’t yell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face, which had seemed expressive when Rhys first opened his eyes, was carefully even. His ECHOeye ran a scan before he even consciously commanded it to. Rhys reached out, grabbing Jack’s coat to drag himself close. Jack matched his movements, bracing his hands on either side of Rhys and leaning in until their foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weirdly intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys swallowed and closed his eyes. “How long have I had the kit? Your vitals are all over again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” Jack said, but it felt like a lie. Rhys was not able to work out why because Jack tilted his face up slightly. Fingertips pressed lightly along his jaw, and Rhys pried his eyes back open automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face was only an inch away from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired,” Rhys told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” Jack murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth quirked at the news. “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is, kitten.” Jack’s thumb ghosted lightly across his cheekbone. Then suddenly, his face was even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses brushed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys stilled, his hands compulsively tightening on the fabric of his coat. “Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want me to kiss you, you should say so now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the breath from every word against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I want that?” Rhys whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Jack said, then kissed him. His fingers were gentle on Rhys’ face as Jack’s mouth pressed against his. Rhys clung to him and kissed him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kisses were slow and intent. It wasn’t seething or rushed or desperate. He simply kissed Jack the way he had always wanted to. The way Rhys had let himself secretly wish he could even after all this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt surreal. Like a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack murmured something against his mouth before nipping Rhys softly. Then the tip of Jack’s tongue brushed along his lower lip, and Rhys opened to him. The hand on his jaw moved back and up to the nape as Jack deepened the kiss. His tongue slid against Rhys’ just as fingers found their way into his hair—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys hissed and jerked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of stillness between them. Then Jack seemed to uncoil even though his expression remained tense. His gaze kept flicking between Rhys’ eyes as though he were trying to make sure he wasn’t overlooking anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he shifted. Jack slid a hand behind his waist and under his legs and picked him up. Rhys moved the kit to Jack’s shoulder, then rested his forehead against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little longer, Rhys. Stay awake for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slightly in acknowledgment. His gaze fastened on where Jack’s fingers, stained red with fresh blood, were curled around his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it to the compound, Rhys was not surprised the first thing Jack did was personally escort him to Medical. He was surprised that Jack stuck around instead of heading off to express the full extent of his displeasure with the commander of this sector in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that any of it took very long. Within fifteen minutes, his wound was properly taken care of, pain relief administered, and Rhys was given a head scan to ensure there were no internal injuries. Then they were alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Jack; he was staring out the window, his expression closed. The silence was heavy. Rhys kept waiting for him to look back or say something. He did neither. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened between them, Rhys was not sure what it meant. He tried not to let that stress him and reassured himself that it was at least some version of Jack’s concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That part had been obvious enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much more to him than the killer and the leader. Just… no one ever saw it. Rhys was allowed glimpses. He knew about the estranged daughter no one else in the universe seemed to know about. He maintained the account for her, ensuring it had exactly five million in it at all times. Only once did Rhys have to move money into it. Ten credits, to be exact. Only to have to transfer it out a few days later when it was replaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t tell Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever fallout had occurred between them was none of Rhys’ business. He just knew that if Jack did not care about her, he would not even acknowledge her existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that if Jack did not care about him somehow, he would be dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plain and simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, instead of re-analyzing their entire relationship until he felt he was a bit insane, Rhys wondered if he should attempt to smooth things over or leave it alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to learn how to shoot and start carrying a pistol,” Jack said abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys gave a slow nod. Even as he tried to determine the reasoning behind that as best as he could. “Alright,” he said. “But can I ask why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People close to me, they have a habit of dying.” The bitterness in his tone reminded Rhys of how private he was. How carefully Jack carried everything. All alone. Year after year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened… Nothing between us has to change if y—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack did not let him finish. He took two steps in his direction, his hands capturing Rhys’ face as his mouth pressed against his. Jack kissed Rhys intently, open-mouthed, his teeth scraping Rhys’ bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around him, Rhys pulled Jack closer, and he felt something give in the way Jack was carrying himself. Then Jack drew back and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Rhys’ mouth quirked upward. Jack had proven his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing and everything had already changed, at once.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading ♥️</p><p>(Also, thanks to Heron for helping me work through the logistics of this idea &amp; to Key, Diz, &amp; Lara for being great supportive individuals.)</p><p><b>update 10.23.20</b>: I commissioned <del>Ivan</del> a dear friend to put together a lovely comic of the first kiss in this work. <a href="https://twitter.com/championofsin/status/1319726827632496640?s=20">It’s great. Go love on him &lt;3</a></p><p><b>update 11.07.20</b> Heron made a lovely render inspired by this work <a href="https://twitter.com/crookedheron/status/1324877157894672384?s=20">go love on them too!!!</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>